This invention relates to electrode structures and to lamps including electrode structures.
The electrodes in cold cathode lamps are often in the form of a short tube, which is closed at one end where it is supported by electrical terminals, and is open at its opposite end. The electrodes and their support terminals can be subject to relatively large forces where they are used in high vibration environments. The electrodes and support wires may also be weakened by the filling substances in the lamp tube, such as mercury. This can lead to damage to the electrode structure. Strengthening the electrode support structure does not necessarily help because it can lead to an increase in mass and affect the electrical properties of the electrode or make assembly more difficult.